when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrrha Nikos
"With Pyrrha Nikos finally returning from the dead, she's finally back on her feet, and we're always ready for a big fight. A fight that won't stop till the end of the world as we know it comes near." --Su Ji-Hoon, Pyrrha Nikos Returns Pyrrha Nikos is a student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team JNPR. Her weapon of choice, called a Miló, was a red-and-bronze spear-like weapon that could transform into a rifle or a short sword. She used this alongside a shield called Akoúo̱, which resembled a classic hoplon. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, just,when Cinder Fall is killed by Headhunter, she was revived by Doc McStuffins, and would fight for Team JNPR once again. When the Wehrmacht, the Redcoats, the Irken Army, the Locust Horde and the East German Army, including a few platoons of North Korean soldiers and a few squadrons of Chinese and Russian fighter jets, also including several Kirov airships, invade her academy, she and her team are informed by the teachers, including Ryder and Miles to do a mission to defend Beacon Academy. She fought so many Nazi soldiers when she is using her weapons under Jaune's command and to lead a victory to the whole of Beacon Academy. When her team joined the Future Alliance, under the command of Miles Callisto in a chapter, "Nora and White Schnee," she will be trained by Miles Callisto and his Space Marines to fight the enemies for Team RWBY with the help of the Grand Alliance when Princess Presto said to her to read a good book that helps people serve for the Grand Alliance. When Conscript Motovov joined Team RWBY after he has been surrendered, and thenbeen captured by Ruby Rose, she will be a new friend of Conscript Motovov when he liked her, and gave her an old Soviet badge that he got from his grandfather and his father, and a new RWBY badge for being a good conscript, and liking Pyrrha. She will be using her Miló and Akoúo̱ once again to fight for her team, Miles Callisto, and Team RWBY. In battle, she can perform a melee attack, a ranged attack, and use her ability with a hand-in-hand combat, but will be trained to have hand-in-hand combat skill by a Space Marine, Emex Tanr, along with two Exeron fighters, the Wiggins twins, Mekhi and Akira, when they trained her to have an ability to engage hand-in-hand combat, but she will be still alive and will be revived after Cinder Fall was killed by Headhunter. She would be also wearing a military uniform and a military armor. Also, she can wear her own normal clothes or a riot gear. Alongside with that, she would wield the following weapons: a MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System, a M6H Personal Defense Weapon System, her custom Barrett M107, an IMI Desert Eagle, a combat knife, an AK-104, a few of M67 grenades, a Socimi Type 821, an FN FAL, a Mossberg 500 and a Benelli Nova. She will fight for Team JNPR, Miles Callisto, Ruby Rose, Team RWBY, the rest of the Future Alliance, Conscript Motovov, the Sonic Alliance, the Preschool Girls, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography Reviving Pyrrha Battle of Arendelle "Pyrrha Nikos, the friend of Ruby Rose. Well, she can be attacking enemies, and could be better than the Spartans from the ancient Greek times. So, Ruby Rose will be delighted that Pyrrha is back from the dead. But one thing is that Team JNPR will be allies of Team RWBY, and it will be with all of us when the Coalition of the Red Star will be fallen by them. And now it is bad news of Lola Loud... or good news of Ruby Rose." --Red Conscript Rose, Arendelle's Call Category:Anime Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Females Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Important People Category:Major Characters Category:Red-Haired Category:Revived Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Sanctum Academy Students Category:Survivors Category:Team JNPR Members Category:Teenagers Category:Universal Traveled Characters